Tremblin'
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Though I can't explain that I'm goin' insane. I need you so, I'm tremblin'..." When Seth refuses to share Amanda with anyone, things go too far... can they be fixed or is their bond broken? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**5 hours earlier, March 15th 2017…**_

_"This blows! You beat me at every game of Blackjack we play, you fucking cheat!"_

_"Oh, come on! Just because your card skills are lousy as fuck doesn't mean I'm a cheat!"_

_The two's argument was interrupted by them being joined in the villa, limping slightly as his body screamed in agonizing pain._

_"Oh damn, how bad?!"_

_"Safe to say that our 'friend' is royally pissed off at us!"_

_Amanda, tied to the headboard in a room, kicked one of her three kidnappers below the belt before slamming her right foot into his jaw after they walked in, the taller one helping him up._

_"You deal with her, this was your idea!"_

_"Alright, alright! Enough already!"_

_Amanda felt the shorter of the trio grab her by her disheveled shoulder length curls and him pressing his other hand onto her sternum… but she started thrashing again and struggling to hold the tied up woman down before her thrashing stopped when his hand was gripping her jaw._

_"Now if I take this tape off, don't you dare sink those teeth into my flesh like you did when we grabbed you! It was for your own good, you got it?!"_

_His brown eyes staring menacingly at the tiny diva, Amanda nodded and the tape was yanked off of her sore mouth that still had blood in it… true to her promise, she didn't bite him again._

_But what she did after the tape was removed was worse._

_"You motherfuckers, I'll rip your cocks off and then I'll kill you and dismember your bodies after I get out of these restraints!" Amanda shouted before receiving a punch to the face._

_"You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?! We agreed not to fucking hit her!"_

_"I'd like to keep my manhood intact, thank you very much!"_

_The bruised up one was about to respond when Amanda wrapped her legs around the smaller one's neck in a crisscrossed style and started strangling him before readjusting her hold to the person's torso and proceeding in bashing his head against the wall, thankful that the trio had made the mistake of turning away so she can untangle her legs from the ropes._

_"Let! Me! Out! Of! Here! You want pain, I'll choke all of you until your eyeballs pop out of your heads! Un-fucking-tie me!" Amanda yelled over the pain filled screams, the other two managing to pry her legs off of their accomplice… and Amanda noticing their second mistake._

_The first one's head was close enough so that she could rip his wool mask off and did so after slipping her right wrist out of the ropes, her eyes widening in shock when she saw the bluish green eyes._

_"Look, we-"_

_Amanda grabbed him by his throat, slamming him head first into the wall before grabbing the switchblade from his pocket and slicing the ropes off of her left wrist._

_"I've had it with you assholes! You three… damn it, damn you and damn your whole group!" Amanda responded, yelling halfway through._

_Fully enraged, Amanda then threw the knife at the third one, who ducked and turned… and screamed as Amanda lunged at him and bit him on his right wrist after yanking the long sleeve of the hoodie up._

_"Look, babyface… we were just trying to-"_

_"Don't give me that bullshit about you trying to protect me! After what happened tonight, I don't fucking need it!" Amanda yelled, kicking the one she had bitten right in his head and walking to the door._

_Amanda unlocked it and swung it open, walking down the hallway and began to make her way to her and Finn's room._

_"Look, she might just be trying to surprise you-" Sami replied as he and Finn searched the hotel._

_"Something went wrong, Sami! She just wouldn't-" Finn yelled at his friend, only for both to be cut off by the Demon Mistress running towards them, her and the Demon King hugging tightly and him rubbing his hand up and down her back… and Sami's eyes widening in horror._

_'Go, go, go!" Sami yelled, Finn picking Amanda up in his arms and all three taking off down the hallway with the kidnapping trio after them._

_"Get your asses back here!"_

_Sami slammed his hand onto the elevator button and the doors opened… when the doors closed again, one of the kidnappers was banging his fists against the doors._

_"You two are sure no one knew that you're seeing each other?" Sami asked after they were in the Demon Lovers' villa._

_"Don't want to know how those fucking idiots found out…" Finn replied before helping Amanda sit down and then deciding to go set up a bath for her…_

**Present time…**

Amanda was stood up and looking out at the city as the sun started to rise… and felt Finn's arms around her waist, nuzzling into him.

"I'm sorry they ruined our date night…" Amanda replied quietly.

"Don't worry about them. This is about us now. I wish they didn't hurt you, Love. I got so worried about you." Finn responded.

"One minute, I was headed to the elevator and the next, I had to fight back… then there's nothing between that and waking up tied up." Amanda replied as Finn kissed her on her right shoulder.

"I just hope they don't come back again. I don't know what to do if they try to take you again." Finn responded.

"We know who they were… one of them got close enough and I snatched his mask off. Imagine my shock to find out it was Dean. How Seth talked him and Roman into this, I don't know." Amanda explained, Finn holding her closer to him.

In the destroyed room, Seth, Roman and Dean had patched up their injuries… and Dean glared at Seth.

"Foolproof plan, huh?! We just scarred her for life!" Dean yelled.

"So, we'll be back for her where she least expects it." Seth responded.

"Not me, I want to be there for my kids, not in prison for kidnapping." Roman replied before he left.

"Mandy's never gonna trust us again and it's all your fault, Rollins! Nancy, Daniel and Chris would kill you if they were still alive, Mandy was basically their family! And don't get me started on what Yukie will do when she finds you!" Dean responded angrily.

"That blue haired freak doesn't even care. Why would you bring her into this?" Seth asked.

"Family's family, no matter what. You said Mandy was the little sister you never had when you were growing up. Maybe you should start treating her like one again." Dean explained before he left.

Seth knew he was in trouble but wouldn't admit it.


End file.
